Where Are You Christmas?
by someonesgurl
Summary: RePoSt! Slash! Late Christmas Repost. Harry arrives at Hogwarts from war. All he want to do is sleep.


Draco: * Smirks* At least she's writing something.  
  
Fuck you Draco.  
  
Harry: Don't say that Ashes.  
  
Fuck you too Harry.  
  
Draco: Weren't you wearing that outfit yesterday, Ashes?  
  
Draco, unlike you, I don't wash my entire wardrobe everyday, I don't shower three times a day. AND I do not always have time to change when I'm forced out of be at three in the morning when some incompetent, kinky guys loose the key to the handcuffs that have their boyfriend stuck to a bed.  
  
Harry: You went to her? You know that she wont let us ever live this down.  
  
Draco: Who was I supposed to go to?  
  
Okay, since they are having a lover's quarrel and I suddenly had the need to write a Christmas based slash, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where are you Christmas   
Why can't I find you   
Why have you gone away   
Where is the laughter   
You used to bring me   
Why can't I hear music play  
  
Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall; he had spent the week at a battle, finally defeating Voldemort. He was ready to go and pass out in bed, but he knew that if he didn't attend even a few minutes of the Yule Ball, that some people would be very disappointed.  
  
My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too  
Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go  
  
The first thing he noticed when he walked in, was that he was under dressed, he had on a pair of muggle jeans, a dark gray turtleneck, and his leather bomber jacket. The year before the rules had been changed, and now all students could wear muggle clothes, if desired.   
  
If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
Looking around he saw his two best friends dancing together, and his other friends sitting at a table. Wanting to be close to them, he made this way through the crowd. There was a girl on stage singing. She couldn't have been more then seventeen years old, but she had a really young voice, not sounding more than ten as she sang "Where are you Christmas?" Harry felt more at home as he got closer to all his friends.  
  
Harry looked around the room for his beloved. Not seeing them anywhere he was about to sit down in defeat, but he heard his name shouted across the room.  
  
"Harry!" He looked over, seeing his beloved trying to get through the crowd. He stood, taking long strides through the groups of people.  
  
"I didn't think you made it," came a whispered voice, as he and his beloved embraced. His beloved hands were cupping his face, "I've missed you so much. No one would tell me anything…"  
  
As the voice trailed off, Harry pulled his beloved closer, tightening his arms around his beloved's thin, soft, sweater clad waist, "I know, I told them not to tell you anything. I love you so much, and I didn't want them to tell you if I was hurt if I wasn't dead."  
  
I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love  
  
"I love you too, Harry," it was whispered before a kiss was induced. Harry tightened his arms around the waist of his beloved, as if he was afraid that the keeper of his heart might disappear.  
  
The kissed deepened before Harry pulled away reluctantly. He reached into the pocket of his jacket before getting down on one knee taking the hand of his beloved's hand with him, "I know that I haven't been around far too much lately. Actually none at all. But I know that I love you, and that you have always been there for me, regardless of the fact that you and I didn't start getting along until five years ago, when Ron land Goyle locked us in the trophy room. But to this day I still love you. And you were the main thing that got me through the days. But, I was hoping that you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would make me the happiest man alive, and be my husband?"   
  
Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco: evil laugh Short and Sweet!  
  
Harry: * Smirks*   
  
* Smiles* This is a one shot story. In other words that was a….  
  
Draco and Harry: Unsolved Cliffy!!!  
  
Yeah, I know, cruel and unusual punishment. But it was a great one, and too good to resist. Anyways, you can just think what ever you want to. I'm outta here. Mad Love 3. Austa Pausta. 


End file.
